Saradush
| demonym = | languages = | races = | religion = Various | currency = | population1 = 35,000 | popyear1 = 1479 | population2 = 23,450 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = 39,000 | popyear3 = 1370 | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = Gems, pipeweed, cotton, tea, barley, millet; cows, goats, sheep; cheese (major export: pepper cheese) | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = Lordship | rulertype = | ruler1 = Lord Mayor Tanithe Beyross | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Saradush was a metropolis within the land of Tethyr. History Once a great bureaucratic center for the city's royal dynasty, Saradush became a producer of agricultural products for trade. Despite this, Saradush became an important waystation for trade in the area surrounding the Lake of Steam. Given its proximity to several kinds of terrain, along with increased prominence as trade traffic with Riatavin rises, Saradush also become a haven for travelers and adventurers alike. In 1368 DR the fire giant Bhaalspawn Yaga Shura, leading his mercenary army, besieged the city of Saradush, briefly occupied by his weaker siblings and Calishite forces under command of the half-orc Bhaalspawn Gromnir Il-Khan. Finally another child of Bhaal Abdel Adrian defeated the giant commander but Saradush was left a smoking ruin as a result of the conflict. Saradush fell into a period of decline following the Spellplague. Government Lord Mayor Tanithe Beyross was the current elected leader of Saradush. However Lord Oon Santele, Count of Surkazar is the true leader behind the Beyross. Armed Forces The Saradush Guard boasted 200 members and was adequate to resolve most disturbances within the walls of the city. If more help is needed, it was usually found in the form of ex-adventurers or mercenary citizens of the city. Religion Saradush was unusual as there were no major temples within the city. Those people who regularly worshiped did so in small shrines within their own homes. There were a few temples just outside the city's borders, such as that dedicated to Beshaba in the hills to the east. Shortly after the Time of Troubles at least, a Temple of Waukeen was erected permanently in Saradush. Notable buildings The Tankard-Tree Despite being somewhat neglected, this tavern maintained good fare as its owner mourned the loss of his only child. Appendix Gallery Forest of Mir 2e.jpg|2e Map Spires of Mir 4e.jpg|4e Map Appearances *''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' External links * * References Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Tethyr Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Exports pipeweed Category:Exports cotton Category:Exports tea Category:Exports barley Category:Exports millet Category:Exports cows Category:Exports goats Category:Exports sheep Category:Exports cheese Category:Locations in Surkazar Category:Locations in Suretmarch Category:Locations in the Iltkazar Highlands Category:Locations on the Ithal Road